Esme's Daughter
by Blueruby13
Summary: What would have happen if Esme had a daughter named Bella. Bella is still alive today. Will the Cullens see that she is her daughter? Will she find out that Esme is her mother? When Bella moves to Forks she is on for more than she expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

**Okay so I had this idea for a while. Tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

I've moved around a lot. I am seventeen but I was born in 1918. My mom thought I died. I was born so early that my lungs didn't fully develop so I got asthma. That's what all the doctors think so that's what they told her. She was so devastated that she jumped off a cliff. Though she disappeared and no one knows where she went and that same day a doctor disappeared with another man. They think she is dead but I feel like she is still alive.

The only reason I'm alive is I didn't grow. I started to grow in 1995. **(A/N: I wanted to say that she is seventeen in 2012.) **The doctors over the years gave me a picture of her holding me and a gold locket with the same picture inside. My mother and I do look alike. Though I have brown eyes and not blue. Our face structure is the same heart-shaped face and red hair. I wish I could meet her. She looks so nice and loving. Her name was Esme.

**Whoo hoo! I hope you like it. Please review or PM me. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story.**

Someone adopted me. I was going to go live in Forks with the Chief of Police Charlie Swan. I've meet him. He seems nice. Charlie knows about what had happen to me and he didn't think nothing of it. Most people got freaked out about it and he didn't. That's what I like about him. Charlie picked me up at the airport and drove us home. He didn't really make any small talk. He asked me if purple was a good color for my room.

When we got to the house there was a rusty old red truck in the driveway.

"Whose car is that? Is it yours?" I asked. I looked like a good sturdy car. A good car for me.

"Well I get you the car for a cheap price. I figured it could be a homecoming present." He shrugged.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Charlie! You didn't have to do that."

He blushed and waved it off. The house was a two story house next to the woods. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. Although I would certainly miss the sun and heat in Phoenix I had a feeling this would be a nice thing. Now my name is Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan.

Charlie didn't hover. He let me be. It was Tuesday so I would start school in the middle of the week. I was nervous. I felt some kind of pull here even if this place was only one color. Green. And the fact that it rained all the time. Maybe I could get used to it.

When I went down stairs Charlie was failing at making dinner. I sighed and looked in the fridge. There was only bacon and eggs.

"Charlie," I said disappointed, "you can't live off of eggs and bacon. I'll have to go to the store tomorrow. Tonight we'll have breakfast."

Charlie apologized and went back to watching the game. Yup this place just might do.

**The next day**

I ran down the stairs. I was running late on my first day of school. That's just my luck. I grabbed a granola bar and ran to my truck. Charlie was already gone at school. I ran my fingers along my neck to check for my necklace. I took one look at her face and I drove to school.

The school was easy to find. I wasn't that late for school. My truck made this loud gurgling noise and popped out black smoke. Oh great my luck couldn't run out that fast. I jumped out of the car avoiding any eyes as I went to the front office.

"May I help you?" A woman with nasty red hair asked.

"I'm Isabella."

"Oh, here you go dear. Here's a map of the school, your schedule, and a slip for all your teachers to sign. Welcome to Forks."

I took the papers as the bell rang. People stared at me and tried to make small talk. They asked the same questions over and over again but in different forms. I was relieved when the teacher walked in. But that soon vanished when she made me introduce myself.

"I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella." That's all I said. I squeezed through some seats to get back to mine when I tripped over a book bag. I face planted right onto the tile floor in front of everyone. The room exploded with laugher and teacher started class. Well crap. Why doesn't everyone put _Kick Me_ signs on my back?

**So this is Bella's first period. Tell me what you think. If I should continue it or not. How to make it better. That kind of stuff. Review or PM me. If you don't I'll never know. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**I hope this story is as good as you say it is. Disclaimer: I do not own these charters. **

The rest of the day people followed me. Asking things like "Why'd you move here? How do you like Forks? Can I walk you to your next class?" I said yes to the last question just to be polite. At least I never need a map.

In my Spanish class a girl named Jessica and a boy named Mike came with me to lunch. Mike asked me if he could carry my tray, I said no for two reasons. One: I have two arms that can work. Two: Jessica didn't seem to like the idea.

However the day wasn't totally lost. At the table I met a nice girl named Angela. She had my biology class next also. She and Jessica talked for a while when I saw five strange people sitting as far away from human population as possible. There were three males and two females. The biggest male had curly brown hair and was a serious weight lifter. The other boy wasn't as big but was still muscular with blond hair. A tall bland girl with her hair as long as the middle of her back could make a super model cry. The last girl was very short with black hair shooting in all directions. Then I saw him. He had bronze colored hair; he was the leanest of the men and had purple circles under his eyes like he didn't get enough sleep.

None of them looked alike except being deathly pale, black eyes, purple circles under their eyes, and they were all prefect.

"Who are they?" I asked Angela.

"The Cullens."

Jessica stepped in. "Yeah, the big on is Emmett and he's with Rosalie the blond one. And they're like together. Isn't that illegal or something?"

"Jess they're not actually related," Angela protested.

"But they live together, it's weird. The small one is Alice who is really weird and she's with Jasper the one who looks like he's on pain."

"Who's the last one?"

"Edward Cullen obviously. Totally gorgeous but don't get your hopes up, he doesn't date." Her voice turned sour.

I laughed. "So he turned you down?"

Angela bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing with me. When I looked back at their table they did the double take on me. Like when you think you saw something and look back and it's not there. Then they glanced back at each and back to me. I didn't really know what to do so I gave a small wave and turned back to Jessica. I had to fight myself to not look back at their table.

Angela and I walked to biology. When I walked in I noticed there was only one seat open. Next to Edward Cullen. I gulped feeling nervous all of a sudden. I walked back to the teacher to give him my slip. As I walked by he tensed up. I raised one eye brow and sat next to him. He glared at me with such hatred then his expression turned confused and back to anger. I wondered if he was okay. He looked like he was about to explode or hurl all over me. I wasn't sure what it was.

Being the way I am I leaned over to him.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No," he said to quickly, "I'm fine."

Well he sure didn't look fine. Every once in a while I would look at him to see if he hadn't passed out already. Something was wrong. There was no doubt about that. I wished I knew what it was. I think I'm like my mother. I think she was a motherly person to everyone so I am too. I naturally worry about people and try to help them.

Edward seemed to never relax from his pose. I just ignored him. If he said he was okay I was just going to have to accept it. Right as the bell rang he bolted out of his seat and was the first out of the room. I sighed and walked out of the room after him. I couldn't find him in the hallway. Where'd he go? I stalked off the gym still wondering what was up with him. Because I was so distracted when we played basketball (and the fact I have no balance) I tripped a whole lot. I even brought three people down with me. My team quickly learned not to pass the ball to me.

When the torture was done I walked back to the office. Edward Cullen was arguing with Mrs. Cope. He was trying to get his schedule changed.

He turned to face me then back to her. "Never mind. I can see that is impossible." His voice dripped with venom. **(A/N: I couldn't help this. It's a little funny when you think about it.) **

"Did you have a nice day?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"No," I snapped. It was pretty awful.

I walked to my truck in fury. What the heck was that? He couldn't be that mad at me! Something happened before I got there. Maybe the teacher made him angry? I also had a bit of a temper if you hadn't notice. I'm a sweet person but I can be a snake sometimes. I rode the whole way home trying to fight my tears.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me if I can make it better or that it's awesomely awesome. Either ones fine. But if you don't I'll never know. Review or PM me. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**Sorry it's been a busy week. Only twelve more days until summer! I can't wait. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

It's been a week since he left. He hasn't come back yet. I tried to pass it off as he was sick or had a family problem. But the rest of his family was still here. I tried all sorts of scenarios but I couldn't think of any real reasons why he was out this long. I didn't want to be nosy but I couldn't help it. I wondered what up with them.

I sat in the lunch room at a table by myself. I looked for the Cullens. There were five of them at the table. My hopes flew. Why? I didn't know. I bit my lip again and I glanced back at my food. Suddenly I felt sick so all I had was lemonade.

I stared at them for a few seconds and they stared back. I looked away quickly even as it killed me. I felt some sort of connection with them, especially Edward. I turned away again feeling sick. Maybe I was just attracted to him and wanted to be closer. _You want a connection with him, _I thought.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

When I turned around I saw Edward.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen. Your Bella correct?"

"Yes I'm Bella. Did you want something?"

"Can I sit down with you?"

"Sure why not."

My heart was beating out of my chest as I watched him sit down. Why the sudden change of heart?

"Why the sudden change of heart? Were you sick last week or something?" I knew I was being rude. Crap I didn't want to be rude at the moment. He might not tell me. "Sorry I didn't mean…"

"No it's all right. I was being rude. I wasn't feeling well at the moment. Can you forgive me?"

I gulped. "I forgive you."

We sat in silence again. Edward groaned quietly. I think he didn't want me to hear it. He glared past my shoulder. I followed his gaze. Alice and Jasper were walking towards out table. I couldn't help but feel curious. What was going on?

"Hi I'm Alice. Wow you have nice taste in clothes. Maybe we could go shopping." She immediately sat down next to me and smiled.

"Maybe," I said. It was ridiculous that my voice broke.

"Alice don't be so forward. You're scaring her." Jasper said. I blushed. My face was easy to read.

"Sorry. I'm just really excited. You'll be around at more of our family soon."

"Alice!" Edward hissed and kicked her seat.

"What dear brother? I'm just saying I've seen it," Alice turned towards me, "we're going to be great friends."

She's seen it? Oh god what have I've gotten into?

There was an awkward silence. Jasper apologized for Alice actions and left before the bell rang. Edward offered to walk me to class. People stared at us while we walked together. Again I blushed. Dang I wasn't used to blushing this much. Edward asked me questions different from the students here. He asked me things like "What is your favorite color? What is your favorite book? What kind of music do you like?"

I was funny to me the question he asked. At least he wanted to get to know me. I asked him about his parents and how he got adopted.

"My parents died a long time ago. I don't really remember them. A few blurring memories it seems."

I frowned. I didn't want to offend him. I didn't remember my parents but I didn't know what was worse. Knowing them like blurry memories or not knowing them at all.

"So Bella? If you don't mind me asking, how did you get adopted?"

"Well you see when I was born it was early so no one thought I was going to live," I took a deep breath. "So they told my mom that I was dead. A few minutes later after she left I started to cry. The doctors tried to call my mother but couldn't get her. She was so heartbroken she jumped off a cliff and was counted dead at the hospital." I left the part out about the year.

I peaked at him. Edward didn't look like he was breathing. What did I say?

"Hey dude. What's up? Did I say something?" I was worried now.

Edward ignored me the rest of class. What the heck? I often bugged him but he said nothing as he finished his class work. God what was wrong with this guy. One minute he was nice, or cornered, and next he was ignoring me. This guy was seriously bi-polar. The bell rang and he was out of the room like I light a fire under his butt.

I huffed and went to gym. I was distracted all hour. All I could think about was Edward. Who did he think he was? Who did he think he was treating me like that? I was so mad I hit Mike in the face with the basketball. I laughed. I couldn't help it. Maybe he'll stop following me.

I was still mad when I got out of gym. When I saw Edward I snapped.

Edward stopped and waited for me.

I walked right up to him and slapped him. I actually got his face to move.

"How dare you treat me like that? I tell you something personal and you ignore me?"

He didn't answer. He just stared at me confused and rubbed his cheek.

I turned away to get to my truck. I heard some people laughing I looked at them and said, "You want to talk about something?" They immediately went right back to what they were doing.

I held my hand to my shoulder. I think I broke it.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Just so you know Bella isn't by far strong enough to do that. She just caught him off guard so his face moved. She is nothing supernatural. Tell me if you love, tell me if you hate it. Review or PM me. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**Okay I think I'm doing pretty good on this story. Just so you know Bella is going to get hints of Edward being a vampire. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

I was surprised by myself slapping him but I was in the ER right now because of it. My hand was a purple-blue color and was swollen. What was Edward made of? I broke my hand for slapping him. I would probably break my whole arm if I punched him. But I doubt that I would. I felt kind of bad now. I'm sure I didn't do any damage to him but I liked him in some way I didn't understand.

"So Miss Swan how did you break your hand?" A man asked.

When I looked up I saw a man with pale blond hair, pale skin, and gold eyes. Just like Edward. I stared at him, trying to find the relationship with him and Edward.

"Oh please forgive me. I'm Dr. Cullen. My son, Edward, said that you slapped him?" He chuckled at the last part. Son? Oh right Jessica said that his adopted father was a doctor here.

"Yes. I slapped him. He was being a jerk." **(A/N: I don't cuss in my stories because my mom could read them and I don't what to get in trouble so sorry. You can pretend they cuss all you want.) **

"Well Miss Swan your hand is broken but you'll need a cast for your hand. Then after a few weeks a brace. Just try not to punch Edward. You might need surgery then."

I didn't laugh at his joke. I was really wondering that. A normal person's skin… bones wouldn't break my hand just for a slap. In fact all of them had gold eyes and pale skin. Was that normal?

The door swung open. Dr. Cullen didn't look at who was coming in. Edward looked worried.

Why was he here? Questions were all I had.

"Are you okay Bella? I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." Edward begged.

I blinked a few times and nodded. My heart was beating fast and it was getting hard to breath. This was bad because I forget my inhaler in my book-bag in my car. At least I was in a hospital if I had an asthma attack He was so confusing. He wasn't mad that I had slapped him. He was worried about him hurting me. Crazy. That's what this whole thing was.

"I'm fine. I'll just need a cast. You didn't do anything wrong. I hope you can forgive me. I was mad that you ignored me after I told you about my mom. Her name was Esme."

Carlisle made a chocking sound and Edward froze again. I looked around. A few people were in here along with nurses. So no one notices what they were doing.

"Esme? Do you know what she looked like?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yes…." I took off the locket and opened it. He took it then showed it to Edward.

"Oh god."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Isabella. Let's get your cast on."

Dr. Cullen tried to get me away from the locket.

"No!" That locket was the only thing they gave me that was my mother's.

I ran back to Edward and he mindlessly gave me the locket. He was looking off into the distance like he was seeing something or concentrating on something. I bit my lip. This family was weird, yes. But human? Most likely not. I mean they all have the same eyes color that goes from black to gold, hard stone skin ( my experiences with Edward), and they were acting weird when I told them about Esme.

I wish I knew what was going on with them. They had a secret I knew that much. Everyone had a skeleton in their closets. Edward and his family might have more than one. I needed to do some research.

**That is the end of this chapter. Please review or PM my about how awesome it is or how bad. I'll be waiting and watching. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys enjoy the story.**

I had gotten a purple colored cast for my wrist. Dr. Cullen and I didn't talk anymore. I was going to ambush Edward though. He could tell me if something was wrong. I wouldn't tell anyone. The only problem was I just hoped I didn't forget that what he tells me is a secret and tell someone else.

"Isabella I suggest you keep the arm elevated and try not to use it. I'll write you an excuse for your Gym class."

"It's Bella Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle Bella. Alice hasn't stopped talking about you since yesterday. She's giving all of us a headache. And you have bewitched Edward even if he won't admit it."

I blushed again. I wouldn't admit that what he said pleased me more than it should. When I walked out of the office I asked him how much the bill would be.

"No worries. I'll pay for it. Alice would have my head if I made you pay."

"W-what? Charlie or I can certainly pay for it. It would be awful if—''

"No worries. I'll pay for this one. Try not getting hurt _that _much."

"Thanks Doc. I owe you." I smiled. Carlisle is someone I could easily get along with.

Edward waited for me in the hallway.

"So is your hand going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yes I think it'll be fine. Actually I'm kinda worried that if I punch you that I'll break my whole arm." I laughed halfhearted.

Edward didn't laugh at my joke. "So what was up with the whole weird expression when I showed you my mom?"

"Well…it's just that…she looks preciously like my mother. And her name is Esme."

I gaged. "E-e-esme?" Holy crap. How was that?

"I'm sure it's nothing. We all someone who we look like in the world."

"Yeah I'm sure." I barely whispered.

"But why are you so hard? You felt like stone? You broke my wrist!" I accused him. I had to call him out on this. It was something I couldn't pass up.

"I'm not the one who snapped your wrist. Just be lucky that all you did." He said harshly. I cringed.

"Listen I'll be happy to break my whole arm punching you in the face. Don't use that tone with me." I said sternly. It was like I was talking to my son. No gross. Not my son. I liked him too much for that.

"No you listen. I'm sorry you hurt your hand. I wish you hadn't slapped me. But I don't have to tell you anything."

I took a deep breath. My voice was small. I had a large lump in my throat. "I-I know what you're doing. You are trying to push me away by saying these things. To prevent me from finding out your secret. You are afraid that I'll tell your secret or hate you for it. But I'm not. I just need you to trust me."

Edward's hand brushed my cheek. "I can't."

Before I could say anything else he walked away from me faster than I've ever seen a human. Why couldn't he trust me? I cried driving the whole way home. I ran inside the house and avoided Charlie's questioned about what happened and he said that Dr. Cullen called and told him that I broke my wrist.

I wiped my tears away and went to my computer. I waited for it to power up and got on Google. At first I didn't know what to research. I thought for a minute and typed in Carlisle Cullen.

There were a bunch of websites but on got my attention. It was something on the Spanish Influenza that hit in 1918. The article was about the most experienced doctor named Carlisle Cullen that worked in the Chicago hospitals. There was a picture. I stopped breathing.

There was Carlisle standing next to a bed. And in that bed was none other than Edward Cullen. Still holding my breath I copy the picture and pasted it to a word document and printed it. Both Edward and Carlisle were going to here form me tomorrow.

**So please tell me what you think. I'm going to post a new story soon. Review or PM me on this story. Oh and the clear the air the next day with be a Wednesday. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

**Hey sorry it's been so long. Like I said I was with my dad this weekend. I'm glad you guys are so excited for this story. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

To be honest I was scared out of my mind. If they were the same from these pictures what are they? And what is his family? Plus the dream I had last night pretty much cleared my doubts.

**The Dream**

_ I was in a hospital. At first I was confused on what the date was. Everyone was wearing old fashioned clothes. The nurses were even wearing dresses! What nurse these days wears a dress? _

_ She was running in a room and back out shouting for Dr. Cullen. I was shocked when the same guy who paid for my cast and put it on me walked up to her._

_ "The patient his mother died over the night. He won't stop shouting. It's taking his breath away. His lungs are starting to die themselves." _

_ I followed Carlisle as he ran into the room. I gasped and closed my eyes. There were thousands of people lying on the floor, some were in beds, and some were coughing up blood or just plan dead. I gulped and went to look for Carlisle. I asked a few nurses but they paid no mind to me. I guess they could see or hear me. _

_ "Mother! Please don't leave me! Mother please!" A man yelled._

_ I ran to the voice feeling like I needed to protect him. When I peeked behind the sheet I saw Edward lying on a bed struggling to breath. Carlisle studied him for a minute then asked the nurses to leave. I cried as Edward screamed. Carlisle told him it would be alright._

_ "Edward before your mother passed she asked me to do everything I can to save you. That's what I'm going to do. Just I'll have to move you a better location."_

_ I glanced at Edward. He was too weak to say anything of his own. Carlisle pulled a wheelchair out for him and pushed him away. He said he was taking Edward to the morgue. I followed right beside Edward and held his hand. He seemed confused and looked up at me as well as he could. I knew he couldn't see me. _

_ I didn't see what room Carlisle had taken him. It was dark and a single bed was up against the other wall. Carlisle picked him up and placed him on the bed. Then he bent down and bite into Edward's neck. _

**End of Dream**

I know right, crazy. It was like I was seeing his past. I quickly got out of bed and changed. I pulled my hair up into a pony-tail. I looked at myself in the mirror. I pulled the locket out of my jewelry box. I looked at the picture of my mom. Why couldn't I have grown? I had no idea why I didn't I should be dead or a really old lady but I'm not. The doctors said I had gotten some illness but it wasn't the Influenza. It had made me stop growing. I was supposed to know my mother not make her jump off a cliff. I haven't told anyone but I actually blamed myself for her death. If I hadn't had the illness or if I cried sooner she wouldn't be dead then. I saw how much we looked alike. I hated to say it but from the picture but I was a mini Esme. I laughed. The only thing that I looked like of my father's was my eyes. I took a shaky breath and put my necklace on.

I made sure I had the paper with Edward and Carlisle picture. I swerved on the road a lot thinking about Edward…well that and I was driving with one arm. This was getting to me. Even with the dream the closer I got to school the more I thought I was crazy for accusing him of being alive back then.

Edward was talking to his family. I got out of my truck and made my way over to him. _It's now or never_ I chanted over and over again in my head.

"Edward," I whispered. I wasn't sure how he heard me but his head moved towards my direction.

"I need to talk with you. _Now." _

"What's wrong?"

"Um…" I looked at his family I didn't really want to talk to him in front of them. "I have something for you."

I handed him the picture and held my breath. This was really stupid because with my asthma I didn't hold it for long. I watched Edward's reaction as he studied the picture and got wide-eyed. He grabbed me by the arm and towed me away.

"Just wait a minute! What gives you the right to—'' I was cut off my him moving his hand to my mouth.

"I'll explain everything when we get to my house."

"Your house? What about my truck?"

"Alice will drive it back."

Before I could say anything else he threw me on his back and ran. The forest was a huge green blur. It took him a couple of seconds before we were in front of a mansion. Oh crap these people have a lot of money. I couldn't buy this house if I lived a million years. It was mostly made of glass and wood. A perfect scene for any book or movie.

Edward set me down on my feet. This was a lot to take in. I couldn't breathe. Edward had moved me way to fast. My breath got shorter and my chest was getting tighter. **(A/N: I have asthma so this is pretty much what's like when I run for too long or too fast. It's the best way I could describe it.) **I tried to breathe through my nose but that didn't work so I tried to take deeper breathes.

"Bella wants wrong? She can't breathe!" Edward yelled.

"I'm fine," I barley whispered. "I just need my inhaler." I was wheezing loudly now.

A woman who was a spitting image of my mom came running through the door.

"Oh my god! Is she okay? Where's her inhaler?"

"My book-bag."

Emmett stood there not know what to do but he held my hand. Rosalie looked worried her hand inched forward then she put they back. Jasper was trying to calm the woman and Alice dug furiously through my bag. She pulled out a blue in and gray inhaler. I quickly shoved it in my mouth and pushed the top down twice. After a few minutes my heart rate was back to normal and my breathing was too.

I blushed as Edward carried me inside at laid me down on the couch. I stared curiously at the woman who looked everything like the picture of my mother but her eyes were gold.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Esme."

"Esme?" Now my head hurt. Were they trying to be funny? This wasn't funny to me the slightest.

"Yes dear. Do you need anything?"

"Some water."

I glared at Edward. If this was a trick I was waiting for the laughter. It never came. Esme walked down the stairs with a water bottle in her hand.

"Thank you."

"No problem dear."

"Bella about the picture you found and your locket we're not lying to you. We are still here." Edward said.

"Then what are you?"

"We're vampires."

"Vampires? Seriously?" For some reason I wasn't scared.

"But we don't drink human blood. We don't chose to live like that. We drink animal blood."

"But then if you're—she's—'' I pointed to Esme. No she's my mother. Edward nodded.

I walked up to Esme and whispered, "Mom?"

She didn't answer but looked confused. I unlocked my necklace and handed it to her. The other watched in wonder while she opened the locket.

Mom gasped. "Isabella?"

Big fat tears were rolling of my face. Mom looked like she would cry if she were able. I was crying like a baby when she wrapped her arms around me for a hug.

"My daughter," she whispered in my ear.

**Yay! I hoped you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think if I could make it better or if it can't get better. I'll never know if you don't review or PM me. Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

Esme and I talked for hours. I still couldn't believe that my mother was alive still. Even if she was a vampire, even if they all were vampires I still loved them. And it hasn't been twenty-four hours yet and I wanted to live in the house. But I couldn't do that to Charlie.

"I still can't believe what I'm seeing. How are you here?" Mom asked.

"I—well I was sick but not like the other people in the hospital. For some reason I wouldn't grow. The doctors didn't know what to do. They were waiting for me to die or something but I never did. Finally some kind of miracle happened and I started to grow. They didn't really know why but here I am now." I giggled.

"Well I should do something for your birthday in September."

"A birthday?" I never had a birthday to be honest. The people at the home would just tell me how old I was on New Year's Day. The lady would give me a brownie and that was it.

"Your birthday is September 13. Do you want a birthday party?"

"Yeah! I've never had a birthday party they would just tell me how old I was and gave me a treat."

"Oh my, are you hungry? Sorry honey I bought some food for you when Alice said that you would be coming over."

"Sure a sandwich would be fine."

"Turkey or ham?"

"Turkey."

"Do you want anything on it?"

"Just mayonnaise."

Mom smiled and kissed my cheek. I sat there for a minute breathing slowly in and out. I didn't want to have another attack or something. Even with an inhaler or just not doing anything it was a little hard to breath. That may just be I was out of shape. Soon Jasper and Emmett came up and swung me over their shoulders and into the living room.

"Let's play some VIDEO GAMES!" Emmett yelled.

"What should we play Emmett? Call of Duty?" Jasper wondered.

"Why not? Do you want to play Bella?"

"I do know how to play," I said sheepish.

"Well let's teach her."

The game went horrible. Every time we started a new game I was the first to die. Once and I mean only once I killed Jasper. But I think he let me win. All the other times I was dead. Finally I quit the game and went to look for Edward. I was thinking about it while Jasper and Emmett were playing Call of Duty that I wanted to be with him. I knew things were going to be awkward between us after this but it's something I needed to get off my chest.

I walked into the kitchen to ask mom when I saw Edward. Edward turned around to smile at me then returned making me lunch. Where was my sandwich? That's all I wanted.

"Where's mom?"

"Well she went to the store to buy more food and I am making you lunch."

"But I just wanted a sandwich." I whined. I hated when people went out of their way for me.

"But I think you should eat something more." He matched my whining tone.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. He could be so stubborn. I looked over his shoulder to see what he was making. There was still the sandwich but there were chips (which weren't that bad) and some grapes. Well at lest he didn't make some five star meal. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks for the food."

Edward smiled and leaned down. I was frozen so obviously I didn't move. Edward kissed my cheek. I gaped at him for a second them blushed. This was an interesting turn of events. This was going fast but was that a good thing or a bad? I didn't say anything. I walked out of the room and didn't look back.

Yup this was awkward. Why wasn't I happy? He kissed my cheek. Isn't that good? My mind was going in circles.

_But this is what you wanted. _

_It's going too fast. I barely know he I should—_

_ No! He likes you back just go with it._

_ I can't. It's wonderful but I'm just not good enough for him._

_ He doesn't think so._

_ How should I know? _

I was going crazy. This conversation I was having with myself. I sat down and ate my lunch watching Jasper and Emmett play HALO. They looked at me back at each other them back to the game. They had heard everything I suppose. I watched the rain as it fell from the sky wishing Alice was here. I think she went shopping with Rosalie or something. I missed her. I missed Edward. I wasn't sure if he had left or not.

I got up to put my plate away when I ran into something hard.

"Can we talk?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I guess we can."

Edward smiled and took my plate. I scowled at him. Can't he let me do something of my own? No. I laughed at myself.

He came back up to me and said, "I need to show you something."

**Please review or PM me. Tell me if you like tell me if you think I should do something to make it better. But I'll just keep writing the story the way I want. Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

**Sorry for the delay. I think I've neglected this chapter long enough. ;) Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." Edward laughed at my expression. He had ran half the way and now we were walking through the woods in the middle of nowhere!

This was no fun for me at any level. My feet were now going numb, my chest was tighten again, and Edward was laughing at me thinking I was annoyed with him.

"Do you want me to hold you?"

I looked up at him to see if he was joking. He seemed serious. I smiled and nodded. Anything to get off my feet. It took everything in my body not to snuggle up to his chest. I noticed that he walked a bit faster than a normal human. I frowned. I wondered what else he could do. Soon I could see a bright light up ahead. There was sunlight? This wormed around in his arms for a little bit and he let me down. I could hear him laughing but I didn't really care. It was sunny! I had to see this.

There was a small meadow. It was covered with green grass, purple and white wild flowers, and it was even more beautiful with the sun out. I smiled and turned around to look for Edward. He was standing in the shade under some trees.

"Was this what you wanted to show me?" I crossed my arms. This was amazing. Why wasn't he enjoying this?

"No it was something else. This is why we can't go out in the sun. People would know where were different."

I gasped. His skin was glowing almost and gave off some kind of rainbow light.

"You're beautiful," I said.

He let out a nervous laugh. "Beautiful isn't? It's the skin of a killer."

I rolled my eyes. Edward's face got darker. He jumped up and then he was a blur. I looked around for him but I couldn't see him. Then I felt his arms around my middle section.

"As if you out run me," his whispered darkly. "I could kill you right now and it would only take a few seconds."

My heart was beating faster. Oh crap I was going to die! Die! And I was only sixteen years old. Well I'm going to die knowing that my mother is alive and I've meet her. I closed my eyes and waited.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

I opened one of my eyes and turned around. Edward was sitting in the middle of the meadow. I let out a long breath and patted my face. I was alive! When I looked at Edward his face was miserable. Now I felt bad. I slowly walked towards him. He didn't move. I sat down beside him.

"It's okay Edward. Did I do something to make you mad?" I took his hand and squeezed it.

He squeezed my hand back. "No I'm mad at myself. I've allowed myself to get close to you. But I don't want to leave you. You've made Esme happier than she's ever been and you are changing me in ways that I don't understand. I want you to be happy yet I can't put you in danger."

"Just shut up already Edward. You think too much. Don't think about it just do what feels right."

He gave me his famous crooked smile and pulled me closer. We sat like that for hours probably. The sun going down that much I could tell. I told Edward that I probably should get home before Charlie did. He said I was right and that he was sorry. For the millionth time.

"If you say "I'm sorry" one more time I'm going to cut your eyes out." I pointed at both of his eyes.

"Oh I'm scared now." Edward teased.

I pushed him but he didn't move. I tried to push harder but he didn't move. Edward just keep laughing. Then I stepped away from him and rammed my shoulder into him but he was gone. I fell and got dirt in places I didn't like. Edward helped me up but kept his lips tight so he would laugh. I scowled him. Though I was glad the harsh feelings were gone.

"Come on, climb on my back." Edward didn't wait for my answer. He picked me up and told me to close my eyes.

I knew what was going to happen since he brought to his house this way. I closed my eyes and tightened my hold on him. I could feel him getting faster and faster. I wasn't sure if his legs were moving; I couldn't feel them.

When he stopped I got off of him. Edward gave me a quick nod before Esme came out.

"I know you got to go sweetie," she hugged me. "Be safe."

"Okay mom." I hugged her back a bit harder than I wanted to. I was afraid someone would take her away from me. I wanted to "I love you" but I couldn't form the words.

I said goodbye to everyone else and got back into my truck. Then I remembered that I didn't know the directions to my house. I blushed and got back out of the car.

They were confused but Alice got in the driver's side and me in the passenger's side. On the way home Alice would fumble with the buttons to change the radio station. I knew the radio sucked so she probably wouldn't find a station she would like.

"Honestly Bella you need a better car! I could buy you one. Oh! When is your birthday? Esme would love to give you a gift." Alice was jumping up and down in the seat.

I narrowed my eyes. "No Alice. I don't need a better car. This car is more than enough for me. And besides I have a radio on my ipod. I think I'm good."

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled into my drive way.

"Charlie will be here in thirty minutes so that gives you some time to start cooking. Bye Bella."

Alice kissed my cheek and got out of my car. When I was out she was already gone. I laughed at myself and went inside. Alice was right. Like she said Charlie was here thirty minutes later.

"Bells is that you?" I flinched at his voice. Being at the Cullens all day I was used to the quietness.

"I'm in here. You're going to have to wait a few more minutes though. I making steak and potatoes." **(A/N: I don't cook. My mom usually does so I don't know how long it takes to make this. So…just pretend like I do.) **

"Smells good. I'm sure it's worth the wait. Why weren't you at school today? I got a call that you were absent."

"Oh…um…. I got sick right when I got to school. Yeah I threw up everywhere so I came home. Did you want me to stay at school?" I asked innocently.

"No, no. That's good what you did. Are you fine now?"

"I'm fine. Not really hungry. You can eat I'll eat later."

He seemed kind of dazed so I took that as an escape to go up to my room. I thought about the day I just had. I found out about my mom. Edward and my mom and the rest of them are vampires. My thought I was dead but now sees that I am alive. Alice is my new friend. And Edward wants to kill me for my blood. Yup. Just a normal day for me. Even at the meadow I couldn't help but think about how beautiful Edward is. I couldn't stop thinking about everything about him. I had the pull in my chest when he was there and a pull in my chest when he wasn't. I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again for the delay. Forgive me? Please tell me if you like it or not. Review or PM me or I'll never know. Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry I'm have writer's block for this story. All mistakes are mine. I don't have a Beta. Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or books. **

I woke up that morning sore. I was tossing and turning all night from nightmares and dreamless dreams. Edward was the key point in all my dreams. I couldn't deny the hope of seeing him this morning. I quickly got up to change. I had on a green plaid shirt, a long sleeved brown shirt under it, and my blue jeans. I ate a bowl of cereal then ran outside to my truck. The fog was thick but I could make out the silver car in my driveway.

"Hi Bella! We were wondering if you wanted to ride with us to school." Alice smiled.

"Like you don't know," Jasper teased.

"Sure."

Alice smiled again and pulled me into the back seat. Jasper and Edward were in the front.

"Good morning Bella." Edward winked at me.

I blushed all the way down my neck. At least we were over the tension from yesterday. I smiled sheepishly back at him. Jasper looked at Edward, at me, then back to Edward. He smirked at rolled his eyes. I wonder what that was about. Alice talked about shopping and clothes that I didn't know the name of. Alice seemed really comfortable with me. We can easily be friends. I couldn't help it I would glance at Edward every now and then. Sometimes I caught him watching me through the rearview mirror.

When we got to school Edward walked over to my door and opened it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jasper and Alice has walked hand and hand into the school. Everyone started at us like the first day of school again. Edward walked so close next to me it to every cell in my body not to move me hand into his own. But he surprised me. Edward took my hand. He looked at me for encouragement. I squeezed his hand in return. It felt nice to hold his hand even if it was ice cold it didn't bother me.

He walked me to my first class asking questions as we went. I asked him questions in return. It was nice to know his secret so we didn't have any. I liked being so close to him. More than I should. Again he walked me to every class. The questions weren't so bad until he asked me what kind of flowers I preferred.

"What?" I squeezed.

"What kind of flowers do you prefer?" Edward repeated.

"Um… I don't know. Day lilies are my favorite kind of flower."

Edward nodded and walked up to my Spanish class.

"I'll save you a seat at lunch." Edward called over his shoulder.

I smiled to myself as I walked in. I got a few stars but nothing that I wasn't used to.

"Bella! What is going on with you and Edward Cullen?" Jessica screamed in my ear. Lauren leaned in also.

"Nothing really."

"Oh please I can see the way you look at him. Why would he be with you? He doesn't look at you that way." Lauren sneered.

"Don't be silly Lauren. Edward looks at her that way." Jessica smiled at me.

That helped a little with what Lauren said. Was it true? Did he not look at me that kind of way?

"So he seems nice to you. Do you like him?"

"Yes. He is really nice. Edward is such a gentleman." I sighed.

"Yeah he really seems to like you." Jessica gushed.

I blushed. When I saw Lauren's face it surprised me. She looked hurt, mad, and another expression I couldn't recall.

"I'm so sure he like her," she rolled her eyes. "He just is trying to get me jealous. Stay away from him you freak or I'll make sure you won't be able to leave the hospital ever again."

I stared at her with fear. What was wrong with her? Jessica looked as shocked as I was. We didn't talk the rest of class. I couldn't stop thinking of her threat. Would she really do that? No it doesn't matter. I wanted to be with Edward so she wouldn't stop me. I rather be in the hospital than be kept away from Edward against my will. Jessica would now and then shoot me an apologetic glance. I guess it was her way of saying I'm sorry.

When the bell rang I jumped up. I hastily shoved my stuff into my bag.

"You aren't sitting with us are?" Jessica asked.

"I think I'm sitting with Edward. I'll sit with you tomorrow though."

"Okay."

Edward was standing against the wall waiting for me. He looked so mad. What happened. Then it clicked. He is a vampire. He can read minds. He has super hearing. He heard what Lauren said.

"It's okay. I'm sure she didn't mean it." I carelessly put my hands on his arms as to stop him.

He looked at me then glared pass my shoulder. "No it's not alright. No one should ever talk you you that way. I'm sorry you had to be told that. It's not true."

"Edward it's fine. Let's just go to lunch."

Edward gave me a crooked grin and walked with me. Because I was curious I looked to see what he was glaring at. Lauren and Mike were hunched over like they were whispering and watching Edward and I walk together. Weird.

When we walked in every one's eyes went to us. I blushed again and my eyes dropped. In the lunch line Edward bought a huge tray of food.

"That's not all for me is it?" I pointed to the tray.

"Of course not half of it is for me." I raised my eye brows.

Through lunch we asked questions that we hadn't got to. Just talking really. I was surprised on how much we had in common. Until I said something about _Wuthering Heights_. Edward and I argued about a book.

"It was a great book." I stated.

"I hated every word of it. Catherine is a monster." He objected.

"I agree but that's what made it a great story. I've always wondered what would have happened if Catherine and Heathcliff told each other of their love."

"But you'll never know."

"I can dream."

I wasn't much of an argument. I actually started to laugh about it a few minutes later. Edward again started past my shoulder and scowled. I saw Mike walking toward us.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Mike held out a hand for me to take.

**Sorry about the chapter not being out sooner. Again I have writer's block. Review or PM me. Thanks! **


End file.
